Only a week?
by middaymoon69
Summary: Desperate, and lonely, Kate turned to the only person she knew would help her without question. After only seven days though, see how that decision changes what she thought she knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

Castle looked up from his desk at the knock on his door. There was no denying the lateness of the hour but even so, Castle knew who would be there.

"Kate…" he muttered and she looked up at him, her face un readable.

"Are Alexis or your mother here?" she asked and he frowned.

"No… they're on the west coast, touring collages; gone for another two weeks, why?"

"I just… I needed not to be alone." She whispered and she walked inside, moving past him. She still wore the dress she had put on for Ryan's wedding, the night of dancing long having concluded and Kate sat down on the couch, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"The wedding tonight was great, wasn't it." Castle said, sitting beside her and throwing his arm over her shoulder. "You look fantastic by the way." But she ignored the compliment. "Kate… talk to me." And she shook her head. "I can help you, but you have to tell me what's wrong."

"I just…" and she shook her head. "I need a break."

"From what? From being a cop?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Well, kind of actually." She relented and admitted. "But from New York too… it's a city filled with broken promises."

"Do you have leave saved? Can you get away?"

"A couple of weeks." Kate admitted and she sighed, leaning into his arms a little. "I wanted to ask you… your house, in the Hamptons… could I…"

"Would you like to use it for a while?" Castle asked instantly, offering it before she could ask the full question. "I need to get some writing done, and it's a big place. You'd get space there."

"You don't mind?" and he could tell how desperate she was by the fact she was asking him; not Laine or her father; him.

"What's really bothering you Kate?" Castle asked after a long hour in silence, still holding her against his side. "Is it… Josh?"

"I broke up with Josh." She replied quickly. "I felt so guilty doing it, but… he needed to be set free… and we hadn't seen each other in months any way."

"You're lonely… in a city of millions."

"And I came here to you." She replied, Castle taking a moment of pause.

"Kate… do you remember the day of your shooting?" he asked, pushing her hair back off her face as it hid it in shadows again.

"The day of my… what does this have to do with anything?"

"Kate… do you remember? Do you remember what I said to you?" and she looked away from him. "I know you do."

"I'm not…"

"Kate; do you remember me telling you, just how much I love you?" and she blushed deeply, still looking away. "Kate, please, say you remember."

"Stop torturing me." And she got to her feet.

"I don't want this Castle. I don't want the agonising romance. I don't want the white picket fence or the dog and two kids… summer vacations at Disney land or a life time of commitment." She told him, folding her arms. "Everyone expects something from me."

"Kate, I just… if all you want is a friend, I can be your friend." And he got to his feet as well. "Just tell me what you want Kate; who ever you need me to be; I will be it." And he grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and hugging her, despite her protest. "Tell me what you need… what you want."

"I want…" and she looked up at him. "Touch me."

Castle opened the door at his Hamptons home a few hours later, Kate following him inside. They had not spoken a word to each other since her request earlier that night, and now, nearing dawn, they would not even make eye contact. She toured the house on her own though it was not the first time that she had been there, filling the silence as Castle unloaded their bags. Kate heard him close the door as he finished and headed back down to the living room where he was lighting the fire.

"I know what you want Kate." he muttered, getting to his feet as the fire cracked into life. That physicality was what she craved; all she needed at that moment.

"You don't get it… needing to touch someone… hoping that the you can find someone who doesn't mind an empty bed in the morning."

"You could go to any bar; you'd have hundreds lined up." He flattered as he sat down beside her, staring into the flame.

Kate didn't reply with words but her hand moved to rest against his thigh. Slowly but firmly, she began to massage his leg through his trousers and he froze, not sure what to do or how to react. Her hand moved higher, brushing against his crotch and yet she never turned her face away from the crackle of the flames. She could feel the organ inside the pants growing and pressed her hand a little stronger and he coughed, shifting a little in his seat.

"Kate… this… this is what you need?" Castle asked as she rubbed her palm against him.

"It's what I want… and what you want." She replied, undoing his zipper.

"I feel like I should…" he started and she swatted his hand away as it moved to rest on her knee.

"No… don't." she begged and he draped his hands over the back of his couch, gripping the leather as the button on his trousers was deftly undone. "Just let me…" and she slipped her hand inside his pants, feeling him through his shorts.

She made out the shape of his arousal through the thin silk, finding his cock and then the balls that hung below. Still though, she refused to look at him, Kate staring into the flames, Castle letting his eyes close as he fell entrapped in the workings of her left hand. She parted the opening of his shorts with her thumb and her fingers made contact with the sensitive skin for the first time, making him inhale sharply. Kate pulled his member out through the hole in his boxers and finally turned to look at it, pointedly avoiding his eye. The sight of the swollen, almost red erection captivated her, like the bodies she studied and Kate wrapped her hand around the girth, pulling him gently.

His head fell back against the couch as Kate started to pump her hand up and down his shaft. She pulled the foreskin back, the head blooming like a mushroom and a pearly drop of precum blossomed at the tip. She caught it on her thumb and massaged it into him, playing with his obvious arousal, knowing that he was getting closer and closer to the edge. Her nails raked over the skin as her hand slipped deeper to squeeze his balls, playing with the thin sacs. Castle was groaning loudly, moaning as she let her right hand join the left, her fingers working furiously to get him to cum.

"Kate…" he whispered, reaching for her hands and she swatted them away again. Instead, she pulled at him and he bellowed like a wounded animal. "Kate, I'm going to…" and she jerked him again, feeling him release and the sticky liquid by product of her actions coated her hand.

Kate let Castle go and wipes her hand against his thigh, letting his pants clean her hand. She didn't say a word to him as she got to her feet but just as she reached the door, prepared to head upstairs, she stopped. Kate turned around and hurried back over to him, quickly grabbing his cheeks. She bent down and kissed him firmly on the lips, tasting that uniqueness that was him, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Just as soon as she kissed him, she let him go and before Castle could even catch his breath, she hurried up the stairs.

Castle exhaled in the silence of the room and he quickly fixed his pants, a slight smile on his face. He got to his feet, closing the fireplace so that the lack of air would extinguish the flame and then, stopping only for a glass of water, he headed up that same set of stairs.

"Kate?" He asked, knocking on the door to the guest room, praying that there would be an answer.

"Castle…" came her whispered response and relief flooded through him, praising that she had not run. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't stop you." He replied through the closed door and he sat down in the hall. "Kate…"

"I shouldn't have done this."

"Kate," Castle began, leaning his head against the door and he heard the rustle, thinking she was doing the same. "I have two weeks… two whole weeks… and so do you. If you want, for those two weeks, we can be just a woman and a man… pretend that we're strangers…"

"I…"

"And if you want, every day; we can… we can do, what ever you want to do. What ever you feel you need to do."

"It will destroy us."

"Or make us."

"And if it doesn't?" she asked and he heard the quiver in her voice.

"Clean slate." And they fell silent, waiting for the other to speak. "I'll see you in the morning Kate." and Castle got to his feet, heading to his bedroom and closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

The next afternoon, Kate stepped out of the bath, having been soaking after a day of walking around the beach, letting the sand wash away and the knots of tension unwind. She fastened the soft towel around her bust and walked softly out of the bathroom, headed for the bedroom she had slept that night, where the few clothes she had brought were still stuffed into the bag. She opened it up and scowled as soon as she saw the contents, suddenly remembering that she had completely forgotten to pack underwear or clean bras. Still fuming at herself, she opened the draws that typically belonged to Alexis, but Kate knew that the few items of clothing that she left there would not fit the curves of adult hood.

"Are you ok?" came Castle's voice from behind her and she straightened up, making sure that the towel was in place.

"I don't seemed to have packed all that I need."

"Well, I put your clothes from yesterday in the washing machine. They should be ready soon." He promised and Kate sank onto the edge of the bed.

"I'm loosing my mind." She whispered and Castle sat down beside here. "I'm forgetting things… and I'm just so…"

"Let me help you." He insisted, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"You're tense; anyone can see that." And he moved his hand up to massage her shoulder.

"I'm not that type of tense Castle." Kate whispered and he caught on, his hand slipping back down, past her waist to rest on her thigh, the bare skin, smooth and silky, past where the short towel ended.

Suddenly he let her go and picked her up in his arms. Castle sat down near the head of the bed and positioned Kate between his legs, letting her lean against his chest, kissing the back of her neck. She held the towel closed, even as his hands manipulated the position of her legs. She knew what he was going to do and despite her reservations, she was powerless to stop him, even as his hand slipped up to the side of her hip, resting under the towel.

"Tell me to stop Kate, and I will." He whispered and she closed her eyes, dropping her head back against his shoulder.

Slowly, Castle rubbed small circles with his thumb against her thigh and she raised her knee unconsciously, letting it fall aside like a butterfly. He dared a look down at where his hand was inching and saw the perfectly bare skin and the slight of moisture from her bath moments ago. Boldly, her kissed her behind her ear, just as he moved to cup the hot mount and she whimpered a little, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from making a sound. He kissed her neck again, his teeth grazing along skin and Castle let his fingers slip between the fold, feeling the searing heat. Castle explored the silky feeling, running his index finger up and down till he found her most sensitive patch of nerves. Kate grabbed his wrist and he stopped moving his hand, praying that she wasn't going to tell him that this was ending now.

"Tell me to stop Kate, and I will." He promised again but she moved his hand for him, Castle getting the message.

He slipped the tip of his index finger inside her hole, probing it shallowly as she let go of him, all her weight resting against him.

"Mmm." She muttered and Castle smiled, pressing his lips against her shoulder and he let his finger slip deeper into her depths, till the knuckle prevented him from moving it any further. He could feel the muscles squeezing the digit and he pumped it a little, slowly, feeling her already, begin to squirm. Kate jerked her hips a little as his thumb found her clit again, his finger shifting a little inside her, still fighting the urge not to yell out in pleasure. He knew that she liked what he was doing, and needed more than what he was giving her. The way her hips arched when he hit the depths she wanted was magical and he responded in turn, rewarding her as she reacted to his hand.

The towel she wore was bunched around her waist, her legs held limply open by sheer willpower. He slipped his middle finger inside to join the other and felt her stretch around the digits.

"Oh god…" Kate moaned, unable to keep silent and he pushed it all the way in, feeling her hips buck in the process. He moved them rhythmically, and she gasped and groaned, the knot in her stomach tightening to an almost unbearable level. "Faster!" she begged and he kissed her neck, doing as he was asked. Castle pumped his fingers furiously, in and out of her tight cunt and she flailed aimlessly, needing to hold onto something. "Oh god… shit…" she said as his lips marked a spot on her shoulder, his fingers curling inside her, eliciting a new sensation. "FUCK!"

Kate collapsed like a limp rag doll, the knot in her stomach unravelling as the cycle of pleasure concluded, relief present. Castle kissed her neck yet again, pulling his hand away, letting it linger though, against her hip.

"Feeling better?" he whispered and she nodded, still in a post orgasmic haze. "Good. I'm glad." He smiled and he picked her up, the towel falling back in place. He laid her gently, back down on the bed, pressing his lips against her temple and picked up a throw rug, using it to cover her more thoroughly.

"Castle?" she muttered as he moved away, and he looked back at her, a slight smile on his face. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3 **

It was almost 8am when Castle woke in his room and not even bothering to change out of his sleep wear, he hurried across the hall to see how his partner was doing. The door was opened just a crack and Kate was still sleeping soundly but she stirred, jerking awake when the floorboard creaked.

"Good morning." He smiled, leaning his head against the doorframe as she sat up, pushing her messy hair out of the way. "Sleep well?"

"Really well." She agreed, sitting up on the bed. "Did you need something?"

"No… I… I just got up… but if you want, you said you left some things back in Manhattan, I can take you into town after breakfast."

"Oh… I… thank you Castle." She replied and he nodded, slipping out of the room, leaving her alone.

An hour later, Castle and Kate walked down the main street, passing by the dozens of shops, both of them close, yet never touching.

"So what is it that you left behind?" he asked as they waited at a set of traffic lights, Kate instantly turning pink. "Bras? Please tell me you left your bras behind." He begged, the child in him shining through and the colour in her face rose. "It is! Yes!" and he grabbed her hand, pulling her with him down to a shop with a single mannequin in the window.

"Victoria Secret? Seriously?" Kate asked, folding her arms. "Isn't there a Macy's or

Target here?"

"Kate, this is all on me." He insisted and he pushed open the door, letting her walk inside ahead of him.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" a sales assistant asked, walking over to greet them and Kate, still blushing, turned to the woman.

"Hi… I'm here for a vacation with my brother," she started, Castle's face instantly falling. "But I think one of my bags must have been left behind. I've got no underwear or bras here…"

"Well we can definitely help you with that, what style do you like to wear?" and she started to show Kate down the isles. Castle strode behind them, comfortable in this environment and he watched as the sales assistant grabbed what Kate requested, the simple boy shorts and cotton bras that she wore to work at home.

"Go and try those on, and let me know how you go." She insisted and Kate took the garments, heading into the change room.

"You know what," Castle started and the sales person looked up at the tall man. "My sister, she's meeting her boyfriend up here; and she's got no… I mean… do you have anything that I could…"

"You're not her brother are you." She smiled, knowingly. "I think I understand Mr. Castle. Would you like me to find something for your friend to try? Or leave it as a surprise?"

"Surprise." He replied quickly, walking with her to the more intimate collections. "This one." He said, picking out a matching set. "Can you ring them up for me in her size, and then tell her I'm just headed to another store for a few minutes?"

"Of course sir." She smiled and Castle ducked out of the store.

Kate stared at her reflection in the mirror, at the typical sets that she wore. She was satisfied with her choice, knowing that they would at least come in handy when she returned to work. Kate turned to undo the new bra and saw the mark on her shoulder, where his lips had been the night before and it gave her pause. His hot breath seemed be against her again and she removed the garments, dressing in her clothes again.

"Did you find everything you need?" the assistant asked and she nodded quietly, picking up another set from by the counter. "That's a great set; French lace. It's fresh on the market."

"I'll… put it in the bag?" she asked quickly, just as the door opened and Castle walked back in, a few bags in one hand, two coffees balanced in the other.

"All done?" he asked as she took the top cup, handing over his credit card.

"What did you buy?" Kate replied but he hid the bag from her view.

"A surprise; for later." And she folded her arms. "I promise, I'll tell you; just not now." And she pouted, trying to get him to tell her. "Are you ready to go?"

"I guess." She smiled, taking the bags from the clerk and walking out the door with him.

"Did you get all you needed?"

"And then some; since you're paying." She winked, stepping ahead of him as she walked back towards his house.

"Are you going to show any of them to me?" and she turned back, a spark in her eye.

"Maybe." And he hurried to catch her, the cop walking just out of reach.

As soon as they got back to his house, Kate took the bags of intimates to her room, pulling them out to admire the purchases. Castle meanwhile stowed away one of the bags, the other left on his bed, not needing it to be hidden. He headed down to his study when he saw Kate's door closed and opened his laptop, beginning to type, ideas for his story flowing freely from him, his trance encompassing his mind.

"What's this?" the female voice asked and he looked up, seeing her holding up the, very revealing piece he had chosen.

"I… um…"

"You thought I'd wear this for you?" Kate asked as he tried to turn away, looking sheepish. "I'd never in a million years wear something like this for anyone, let alone you; especially after… um…" she stammered, loosing her train of thought.

"I just thought that…"

"I'd wear this, before I wore anything else." And she undid the robe she had found in her room on that first night, letting it fall to the ground.

Castle's tongue seemed to fall out of his mouth, his jaw hanging open as he watched Kate walk towards him in a tight fitting, red, lace corset, with a short skirt that just covered her ass. Her breasts were pressed together by the constrictive material and a set of thick lace straps were almost hidden by her locks of brown hair that rolled down her back. Her legs looked like they went for miles as she walked towards him, barefoot on the carpet and she leaned forward, resting her hands on either side of the seat the writer was in.

"I wanted to say thank you; for all of this."

"For what?" he asked, still distracted.

"You know." and she kissed him, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her down to sit across his lap.

She opened her mouth when his tongue begged for entry and she held his face, his hands travelling from her waist, down to her bare thighs, then up again. They didn't break apart for air, somehow managing to breathe without it and Castle twisted his hands into her hair, keeping her close. Kate dropped her hands to his chest and then let them slip down to rest in his lap, feeling his erection grow as her hand made contact.

"Kate…" he hissed and she slipped off his lap, breaking their kiss, kneeling in front of him on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Like I said," she started, undoing his belt. "I'm saying thank you." And she had his trousers undone by the time she closed her mouth.

"Kate…" he whispered, using her name again but her hand had closed around his erection and she was pulling it out into the open.

She looked up at him with her heavy lidded eyes, the dark make up alluring beneath the long lashes. His eyes were transfixed on hers and Castle watched as she licked her lips, the cherry red lipstick suddenly glistening a little. Kate pushed her hair behind her ear with her free hand, letting him see her face and he cupped the side of her face, trying for a moment to pull her up to kiss her.

"Castle," she started as he tried to guide her up again, and she pulled his hand away. "I want to say, 'thank you'." And with that, she dropped her face, placing a kiss against the tip of his cock.

He gasped, watching as she kissed the half erect organ and as Kate peppered kisses around him, it grew to an impressive size. Slowly, she parted her lips and took the head of him into her mouth, sucking softly as her free hand held the base of him. She rose up and down against him, her teeth scraping a little against the sensitive skin and he moaned loudly, his hands holding the sides of her face. After a moment or two, Castle pushed her hair to one side of her face and Kate looked up, his cock falling from her mouth.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, kissing the side of the shaft, leaving a lipstick print on the skin.

"No." and he smiled. "I want to watch." And Kate grinned, taking him back into her mouth.

She stared up at him as her tongue teased him in ways he had never felt before, holding the contact with his eyes. Kate relaxed her throat, taking him in deep and Castle groaned, throwing his head back.

"Fuck… how are you doing this?" he asked as she practically swallowed him. She gave a small moan, her throat vibrating. "Kate… that feels so good…" and she moaned again, sending the sensation back through his dick. "Oh shit… Kate… Yes! Yes!" and he balled her hair up in his fists, holding her head into his groin. Kate bit down a little and it was enough for him, the writer groaning loudly as she swallowed every drop he gave her.

Kate licked him clean as she lifted her face of his now flaccid cock, stuffing it back into his pants and zipping it up.

"Castle, thank you." She smiled, standing up and looking down at the spent man. "Thank you."

"No Kate, thank you." He replied, reaching out and rubbing her bare thigh, moving his hand up, under the short skirt till he found her ass, squeezing it gently. He pulled her down, kissing her roughly as his hand that was on her rear, snapped at her g-string.

"No." Kate muttered against his lips and she tore herself away.

"Why?" he asked, wanting to return the favour.

"Once a day… no more than that."

"Kate…"

"No; Castle… you're right; I need this… but not all at once." And she picked up the piece he had chosen for her, taking them up to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4**

He waited till midnight; just until he could win her over with a technicality, and then knocked on the door of her room. She answered it quickly, still dressed in the red outfit that she had pleasured him in just hours ago.

"You didn't get changed…" he muttered, pushing his way into the room and pressing his lips against hers.

"Castle, I said no… not today…"

"It's after midnight." And he kissed her again, walking back with her against the bed, knocking her onto her back.

"Castle, it's…" she started but he fell against her, resting his hands on her waist.

Slowly, he sat up, watching as Kate tried to catch her breath and her gently turned her to lie on her stomach.

"What are you doing Castle?" she asked and he kissed her shoulder, the same place he had marked her.

"Relax." He insisted and he started to massage her shoulders, peppering kisses down the exposed skin of her back. His tongue trailed down her spine to the dip in the fabric and she felt the shiver spread down to her toes. His hands reached the small of her back and he pushed up the tiny, attached skirt, nipping at the fullness of her butt cheeks before moving down to the back of her thighs.

"You're driving me crazy, you know." he told her and Kate smiled into the pillow.

Castle parted her legs, kissing the insides of her thighs and he heard a small moan, despite the muffling of the pillow. "Crazy, you know…" and his tongue darted out, licking the top of her thigh. Kate held her pillow tightly, trying not to give him the satisfaction of sound, but suddenly she felt his tongue give one quick swipe of her slit, bucking into his mouth. He caught the string of her thong in his teeth, twanging it like a guitar and Kate squealed, squirming enough that he turned her back off her stomach.

"Castle…" she gasped and he reached up, pulling the thong down her legs, watching her face as she did so.

"Castle… Castle… Rick…" Kate panted as he bent back down between her legs, giving her another firm lick. He wanted to devour her, till there was nothing left and he nipped at the nether lips. She gasped as he lifted her knees, throwing them over his shoulders so that access was easier, his mouth now level with her dripping core. Perfection was the only thought that crossed Castle's mind and he stared at the centre of her heat, not even realising that he was doing till she grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Castle… so help me god, if you stop now…" and she let him go, the man pleasing her instantly, his tongue starting to tap against her clit. She came, hard and fast and he drank the fluid that pooled in his mouth, as though he was a man dying of thirst. No one, should ever taste that good.

Kate closed her eyes, exhausted in the middle of her bed, but Castle would not, could not stop; no matter how sated she was. All he wanted to do right now was to give her as much pleasure he could, but only with his tongue. He had done this before, to the hoards of emotionless women who crossed the threshold to his bed, but no woman tasted like Katherine Beckett, nor inspired him to never stop. Kate was moaning loudly, filling the room with sound, calling his name again and again as Castle got drunk on the taste of her. He reached up her thigh and parted the lips open, and licked her clit again in a repetitive motion that had her thrashing from side to side, anchored at her hips.

"Castle… are you…" she managed to murmur despite the elating orgasm he had given her and he dipped his tongue into her hole, exploring the muscular area, tasting the subtle differences.

"Yes." He replied inside her before lifting his head. "I'll make you come again, and again and again."

"Oh shit…" her voice hitched and he closed his lips around her clit, sucking on the raised nub. "Damn… that feels… oh wow…"

"How about this?" he asked and she felt him drive back into her, just as she came again. He drank from her again as Kate caught her breath, but she struggled to do so, his fingers that held her open to him, massaging her, driving her mad.

Every time his tongue entered her body, her cries grew louder, her husky moans spurring him on as he fucked her with his tongue. Castle enthusiastically tested the limits of how far he could make her go, seeing just how loud she would go.

"Castle…" she gasped, her fingers threading into her hair as she arched her hips, desperate to get more of him. "God… that's… I can't… I need… so close… Castle… so fucking good…" and he let his lip graze against her clit, his tongue still devastating her with deep, plunging strokes. He cupped his free hand around Kate's hip as she writhed wildly, spiralling out of control. "Mmm… yes…" she groaned and she came again, collapsing, practically unconscious among the sheets.

Castle sat up, feeling the dampness now on the collar of his shirt and he stared down at the brunette who was still breathing deeply.

"You taste amazing Kate." he told her and she cracked an eye open, her flushed face meeting his.

"How… I…" she stammered weakly, still reeling from what he had given her.

"Thank you Kate." he whispered and he bent back down to kiss her, the essence of her still on his lips, and he slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5**

When Castle woke up the next morning, Kate was nowhere to be seen. There was a note on the dining room table telling him that she had gone back down to the beach. He headed back into his study and sat down at his desk, opening his laptop and beginning to write again. The world of Niki Heat was unveiling in front of him and he was so engrossed, he only just heard the knock on the back door.

"Kate…" he smiled, opening the door and she walked inside, shivering a little. "You're cold."

"Yeah… I went for a swim, and I…" she started as he wrapped his arms around her.

"A swim? Kate, it's January! There is snow on the ground outside!"

"The sun was out." And he held her still as they headed upstairs to the bathroom.

"You're crazy." Castle smiled, walking her into the tiled room and turning the hot water on in the bath. "You need to warm up."

"I know." and she pulled her sweatshirt up over her head, revealing a tiny bikini top. "Untie me?" and he pulled at the ties, letting it fall away. He watched, transfixed as Kate pushed her jeans off, and then the tiny bikini bottoms, standing naked in front of him.

"Kate…" he groaned, reaching out to touch her and she stepped back, towards the bath.

"No… you've already played today." And she stepped back into the bath, sinking down into the water.

"No tan lines Kate?" he asked and she felt a slight blush in her cheeks. "It's winter!"

"So…" she asked, wondering what he had against polar tanning. "You've been writing the next book?"

"Icy Heat." He said simply, reciting the title. "Speaking of which though," and he knelt beside the bath, turning off the water before it spilled over the edge. "There is a book launch here for Patterson's new book. He invited me to come, and I would love it if you could join me."

"Here?" and she moved the bubbled in the bath to cover her body from his gaze.

"Not big, but I have a dress for you if you want to come."

"When is it?" she asked and he smiled, getting to his feet.

"7pm."

"I'll be ready." And she winked at him as he turned and left the room.

A few hours later, Kate walked down the stairs to the dining room where Castle stood, a scotch in hand. His tailored tuxedo was pristine but it was nothing to the woman standing by the door.

"That dress looks amazing on you." He commented and she smiled slightly, walking over to him and taking the scotch from his hand, sipping it.

"That little black number you bought me; it looks better."

"You're wearing that underneath?" and she winked, handing him back his scotch.

"The blue one has straps; it wouldn't match with the dress." And she fixed his bowtie. "Honestly Castle," and she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "I'm not wearing the black one either… I can't wear underwear in this dress." And she took his hand, running it down her side, letting him feel the absence of ridges on her body.

"Kate, you're making me…" he started and she pecked his lips.

"You've got at least… five hours to wait." And she walked out the door, letting him follow like a stray pup.

They partied until dawn, the book launch transformed into a game of poker and as the sun crept up over the horizon, the two of them headed back to Castle's home.

"You looked, absolutely gorgeous tonight." He commented, sitting down on the back porch and Kate put her hands on her hips, smiling down at him. Her long black dress billowed in the wind and though his jacket covered it, the long dip in the back enthralled him. "Care for a seat? Watch the sunrise together?" and Kate frowned. "What?"

"That's a dating thing Castle." And she folded her arms, reverting to her 'cop mode'. "That's not what I want."

"Kate…"

"Tonight, was as your friend… this though…"

"Fine." He replied, clearly a little annoyed. "Do you want to go inside instead then? Warm up… creatively?" and the spark came back into Kate's eye, the two of them hurrying inside.

"You know, there's something I've always wanted to do to a girl." Castle said as they reached the top of the stairs. "Come in here." And he held her hand, guiding her into his room.

"What did you want to try?" she asked and he pulled open a draw, fishing out a silk scarf. "I'm going to be blindfolded, aren't I." and he smiled, walking around behind her and covering her eyes.

"You know this is my favourite spot to kiss." Castle told her, kissing the side of her neck and he pushed the shoulder of her dress down, Kate pulling her arm out of that sleeve. "And I have a strange feeling as well," he added, pushing her other shoulder off, the dress falling to her waist, confirming to him that she had not been wearing a bra. "That this would look much better on the floor."

"Put it on the floor then." And his hands ran down her sides, pushing the dress past her hips, Kate standing bare again in front of him.

Castle guided her to lie down in the middle of his bed, lying down on top of her so that she could not move. He grabbed a set of scarves that were already attached to the bed frame and secured her hands above her head, his lips against hers to fend off the protest.

"You're tying me up? That's not exactly original." Kate challenged as he sat up, climbing off the bed. "I can easily get out of these."

"Oh yeah?" and he reached out to squeeze her bare breast, flicking the nipple. She gasped, distracted and he took the opportunity, grabbing the bag he had hidden from her, and opening it up.

Kate heard him fidget, the rustling of paper but each time she tried to undo her bonds, or move the blindfold, he came back, suckling her nipple or running a finger through her damp slit.

"Castle… let me see…" she begged and crawled back towards her, placing something beside her.

"If you want to see, then I get to tie your feet up." And before she could answer, he grabbed one of her ankles, tying it to one of the bedposts

"Don't you dare…" she warned, but he grabbed her other foot, tying it to the other side and leaving her prone and exposed to him. He reached up to her face and pushed the blindfold off, Kate looking around at the room.

"Castle, untie me." She ordered but he picked up the object from the side of his bed, showing it to her. "Please, tell me that this is not from one of your slut of the week that you bring here."

"I'll have you know, that you are the first woman, other than my family, to ever come here." He smiled, putting a pair of new batteries into the vibrator he wielded. "This is my sanctuary."

"You've never brought a woman here?"

"Never." And he leaned forward to kiss her lips. "And this is brand new." He added as it cracked into life and he pressed it against her nipple.

"Oh fuck…" Kate groaned, arching her chest despite the bonds.

He teased her without pause, watching every miniscule reaction that her body made. She arched, moaned and groaned, the sounds that she made, something that he had never heard before.

"Kate…" Castle moaned as he moved the vibrator down her abdomen, tickling her a little. "That sounds so…" but he couldn't find the right word, pausing instead to run the mechanical torture device over the place where the top of her underwear would normally rest.

"Castle!" Kate breathed and he tickled her thigh with his fingertips, still not giving her what she needed. "So help me god…"

"Not god, Rick Castle." He replied cockily and Kate opened her eyes, glaring at him.

Castle leaned back, covering her body with his and kissed her forcefully; invading her mouth with his tongue and she relented to him, falling wanton to the sensation. Kate wished that she could wrap her arms around his neck but before she could even voice the desire, he moved the vibrator down to rest between her legs. She screamed into his mouth, trying in vain to arch her hips, the familiar knot in her stomach tightening and threatening to unravel. The thin vibrator teased between the now familiar lips between her legs, and he pressed it against her clit, Kate tearing her mouth away to scream into the silence.

"Fuck… yes… Mmm… more…" she told him as Castle sat up on his knees, doing everything that he could think of.

She came, hard, panting and going slack in the bed, his name on her lips, calling out for no one but him. Castle pressed a kiss against her temple as he leaned forward, untying the bonds on her wrists. Kate was completely out of energy, her arms still resting slack against the mattress and she barely even noticed that he had untied her legs as well. He sat her limp body up and grabbed her night gown from between the pillows and slipped it over her head, protecting her modesty.

"Tired?" he asked and she nodded, falling against his chest, with no energy to move. "You want to sleep?"

"Forever." And Castle eased her down on the bed, placing a kiss against her temple before disappearing into his study.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6**

It was almost midnight when Kate woke up in Castle's bed and she realised quickly that she had slept all day. Getting to her feet, she saw the remnants of their early morning and walked quickly out to the bathroom, answering nature's call. Once finished, she walked down the stairs, following the sight of the warm yellow glow, coming out from under a door.

"Hi." She smiled and Castle looked up from his desk.

"Did you have a good sleep?" and she nodded, sitting down on the edge of the desk.

"How's your book coming?" and he nodded to the screen.

"Half way through; although, I'm a little stuck with how Niki is going to find the compass…" and he shook his head. "Are you ok?"

"A little peckish, that's all… and pretty awake at the moment. I'm thinking I might go for a swim, or work out in that gym of yours, try and sleep a bit more…"

"Sounds like a good plan." And she stretched her arms above her head. "I was just about to make something to eat myself; do you want me to leave you a plate in the fridge?"

"Sure." Kate smiled and she resisted the urge to lean across the table and kiss him. "You going to sleep?"

"In a few moments." And he hit save, standing up. "See you in the morning? Anything in particular that you want to do?"

"Head back into town; I want to get something for my dad… his birthday is next week." And she slipped off the side of the desk, brushing past his chest. "See you soon Castle." And Kate left the room, leaving the writer alone.

Several hours later, Castle woke up from an uneasy sleep and stood up, stretching, a sudden wave if inspiration hitting him and he hurried down to his study to write some more.

"I thought I heard you." And he looked up, Kate standing in the doorway, a coffee in hand.

"How long have you been up?" Castle asked and she smiled.

"About half an hour. I took a power nap after my workout, woke up a little after six." And she sat down on the couch, staring at him. "Writing?"

"Yeah…" he said slowly, a frown crossing his brow and she smiled at the intrinsic body language that screamed, Richard Castle.

"Read it to me." She asked and he looked up, smiling at her.

"It's not finished…"

"So?" and he leaned back, scrolling up the page.

"_Niki pulled out her gun, taking aim at the innocent paper target. It was her only outlet, rather than lashing out at the people she knew, and this case was frustrating her to no end. She squeezed the trigger, the sound echoing through the empty range, and the bullet pierced through the head of the target, just off centre. The smell of gunpowder was like a drug and she fired again, wishing the target to come alive and challenge her, to take the face of the man she knew had killed the child, down in the morgue. The door to the range opened but she didn't turn her head. There was only one person who knew her well enough to know where she would be at a time like this._

_ 'Leave me alone.' She begged but he walked up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He cautiously reached for the gun and she let him take it from her, putting it down on the cold, concrete bench, turning her around in his arms._

_ 'You know I can't do that Niki.' He replied. 'This isn't going to help you; it's just going to… it won't help catch that little girl's killer, or find out her name.'_

_ 'Then what will? Because all we have is a list of useless evidence a time line that makes no sense… I don't even know when she died…'_

_ 'You will find the answer; you always do.' And he took off her shooting glasses, and removed the ear protection as well. 'I have faith in you.'_

_ 'I don't think I can solve this one James.' She whispered, pulling away from him and she shook her head, clearing her gun and holstering on her waist. _

_ 'You can and you will.' And she turned and left, not leaving Rook a chance to say anything else._"

"A girl with no name?" Kate asked and she dropped her head against the couch cushion.

"A child… she's eight years old… found, frozen, in a meat locker, her arms still clutching this, hand made doll."

"That's so sad…" and he nodded.

"Something you've taught me." Castle replied honestly. "Murder isn't limited to bad people or those who stick their neck into places they shouldn't… sometimes, it's just wrong." And he turned back to the screen. "Do you want me to read more?"

"Yeah." Kate smiled and she was visibly relaxed. "I like hearing you read… it's hypnotic."

They were in that room for at least two hours, Kate moving to lay down on the couch, Castle reading fluidly from the words he had typed. As the winter sun came up over the hill and poured into the room, he stopped reading, Kate putting her cold coffee down.

"Something wrong?" she asked as he stood up and Castle shook his head.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise in the next chapter… and you said you wanted to get something for your dad's birthday." And she grinned at his memory.

"I want to know what happened though." She pouted, standing up and ducking around to his laptop, opening it back up.

"You can try." He insisted as she met the password screen and she cracked her knuckles, eager to meet the challenge. "I'm going to have a shower; let me know if you can break in." and he left the room, leaving her biting her lip.

She tried everything that she could think of but nothing worked; every phrase she tried falling short. Finally, Kate gave up and she headed back up the stairs, hearing the spray of the water and she ducked into her room, dressing for the day. By the time she was ready, her hair curling naturally, makeup in place and the boots zipped up to her knees, Castle was calling for her from down stairs. She hurried down and tripped over the bottom stair, falling into his arms.

"Head over heels to see me?"

"In your dreams." She replied quickly, righting herself and walking with him out the door.

They looked like a typical couple as they walked through the snow capped streets and Kate snaked her arm into his, shivering a little in the cold.

"You need a warmer coat." He suggested and she shook her head.

"For the one or two days a year that it gets colder than normal? No, thanks, next time I'll just remember to pack thermals."

"Long underwear Kate? The red kind with the butt pocket?"

"And you will never see me in them." She retorted. "Thank you though… for that gift for my dad… I could never have afforded it…"

"You said he likes sailing…"

"So you bought him a boat?"

"And you didn't try hard enough to stop me." He replied, pausing outside another store, Kate looking up at the sign.

It was another lingerie store and Kate blushed instantly, knowing what he was thinking.

"Don't. I have plenty… and this is not… Rick," and he turned to her, not used to hearing his first name. "We're not in a relationship; this isn't a whirlwind romance; it's… an itch…"

"Well, itches sometimes need the right equipment." And she let go of him, putting her hands on her hips. "I am going in there Kate."

"I'm not." And she stormed down the street, stopping in a coffee shop, ordering her daily caffeine. Castle walked inside, grinning like a kid in a candy store and the clerk came out to help him.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" she asked and he nodded.

"Something to make my girlfriend feel sexy… as though she's…."

"Teasing?" the assistant asked and he nodded. "Do you know her sizes?"

"Size 2, and she's about 5"9'… probably a C cup." He replied easily and she walked around, pulling a few things off the shelves. They walked around the store and Castle either shook his head or nodded, muttering occasionally things like 'in green' or 'too many frills'. After twenty minutes, he concluded his shopping and headed back out onto the street, walking down the place Kate sat, sipping the black coffee.

"I'm not wearing any of that." Kate said instantly and he shrugged.

"If not you, I'll return it." And he pulled her to her feet. "Let me ask you something though Kate, if you had the chance, what's the one thing you would buy for yourself."

"Why?" she asked as they strode through the streets. "You're not planning to… you just bought my dad a boat…"

"I'm not going to buy you anything; not after spending a grand on underwear for you."

"A grand – Castle, this is just sex; not a relationship!"

"We've technically never had sex." He replied, pulling her flush against him.

"Castle…" she breathed and he dropped his hands to her rear, squeezing her ass through the thick jeans.

"Not that I don't want to; I just… you're not ready."

"What makes you think that I don't want to have sex?" and she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Your rule… once a day… makes you think that you don't really want…" and she kissed him deeply, invading her tongue into his mouth. They broke apart, panting, a minute later and he stared down at her. "You're so confusing Kate… hot and cold… like you don't know what you want."

"Do you know what I want now?" she asked and he knew the answer without voicing it, hailing a passing cab, ignoring his car parked a ten minutes walk away and giving his address, speeding with Kate beside him, back to his house.

They had barely broken through the door when Castle grabbed Kate around her waist, pushing her coat off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

"Castle…" she whispered as he picked her up, kissing the side of her neck. "I'm tense." And that was all she needed to say. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips and pinning her against the wall, his hand slipping up under her sweater and shirt, his hand resting against the skin of her stomach. Somehow he managed to shrug his coat off, just as their lips met and Kate ripped his shirt open, the buttons flying.

"Kate…" he groaned as her nails raked down his chest and he pulled her hips tighter against him, letting her feel his erection through the thick material. He slipped one hand down to her ass, squeezing it firmly, surprising himself as he supported her weight.

Somehow they both knew that this would not be a one way donation of pleasure like the last week had been. They were both too desperate for the final frontier of contact to stop and she panted desperately as he forced the zip of her pants apart. Castle forced his hand inside her jeans, feeling the skin of her ass, before moving his hand to feel the dampness building between her legs. He heard her moan, even through their kiss and Kate's hands shot out, undoing the buttons on his pants and fishing out his erection.

"Don't tease me Rick." She gasped and he let her legs go, pushing her jeans down to the floor, struggling to get them past her boots.

"They're stuck…" he muttered and he tried to tear them away. When they of course, failed to break, he stepped between her legs, pulling them up behind his back, catching the eye contact again.

"Castle…" Kate moaned as he pawed her now exposed pussy and she pushed his jeans off his hips. "I said, don't tease…"

"You have to start wearing more dresses, or skirts…" he replied and she lost the reply in her throat, his words against her neck. "Easier access…" and suddenly he grabbed her wrist where she was still holding him, squeezing him occasionally. "Kate, this won't last long if you're not careful…"

"It doesn't need to." She breathed, already close to coming as his thumb flicked across her clit. He kissed her hotly, lifting her higher, his hands resting under her bare thighs.

"Do you need me to wear a condom Kate…" he asked, pausing, teetering on the edge of thrusting wildly into her.

"Pill." She whispered and she guided him inside her, moaning at the final contact.

Kate sank onto his shaft, relaxing against him, feeling the hot organ that her hand was uniquely in tune with, crossing the threshold of intimacy. She threw her head back against the wall as he thrust his hips up a little higher, burying himself deeper. He felt huge inside her, but her arousal was so slick that he felt very little resistance, watching as she raised her arms up above her head, holding onto the rafter beam above her. Kate's mouth was open in a silent scream as Castle began pounding wildly into her with such force that she was sure there were bruises forming on her back.

"Oh god, this feels so right…" he moaned, pushing her sweater up and grabbing hold of one of her breasts, hearing her hot breath, knowing that she couldn't reply.

She came, violently, gyrating her hips against his and Castle groaned loudly into her hair, bucking like a sex crazed teenager. She clumsily found his lips, kissing him as he spilled inside of her, crushing her against the wall, his ability to hold her up diminishing with every drop that poured inside her. Kate let go of the rafter and they collapsed together against the parlour floor, both of them breathing deeply, their legs tangled, their pants around their ankles. Neither of them spoke for the longest time, preferring to simply catch their breath and Kate propped herself up against his chest, staring down at the panting man.

"I had no idea that you were so athletic…" she breathed and he cracked open his eyes.

"Amazing." Was his only reply, and Castle reached to kiss her, just as the doorbell rang.

The scrambled to their feet, Castle quickly zipping up his fly as Kate sprinted, still half dressed, up the stairs and out of sight. Once he heard the bathroom door close, he opened the front door, frowning a little at the woman on the stoop.

"Richard, you haven't answered your phone in a week; what's been happening?" Gina, his publisher said, walking through the door without invitation. "You owed me the next three chapters on Monday."

"I swear, Gina, it's almost done."

"The book or the chapters?" she asked, walking through to his study and opening his laptop, typing in the password, frowning when it didn't open. "You changed it?"

"You're not my wife, or my girlfriend any more Gina." He insisted, folding his arms. "And the book is nearly done. Another three, maybe four chapters to go." He replied, frowning. "And how did you know I was here?"

"Your mother, of course." And she sat down at his desk.

"Gina, why are you here?" Castle asked, Kate creeping down the stairs, seeing just inside the study.

"I needed to see you Rick; they're threatening to make this your last book if it's not a good one."

"What? Why? I've written almost 30 best sellers!"

"But Niki Heat isn't doing nearly as well as Derek Storm. It needs… something more…"

"It will be, I promise you that." He replied candidly.

"Are you coming back to the city soon? There are a few events we wanted to line you up for…"

"Not for at least a week." He said instantly. "Gina, you should go home."

"Fine." And she stood up, walking over to him, resting her hands against his chest. "If you don't send me those next few chapters though, I'll be back." And she kissed him quickly, Castle pushing her back. "I miss you."

"Goodbye Gina. Drive safe." And he walked her to the door, seeing her out.

Castle turned around, seeing Kate sitting on the top stair he walked up to join her, stopping just one step lower.

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded, smiling, resting her head in her hands.

"You're in trouble. You really should start writing again."

"I don't really want to." He replied, reaching for her thigh, barely covered by her robe.

"No… Rick…" she shivered, pushing her hand away and he respectfully did as he was instructed. "Once a day… other wise it's… more…"

"Kate…"

"Go write… I want to hear you read it when it's done."

"Come down stairs then; I'll read it while I write." And he took her hand, leading her down the stairs.

Kate lay down on the couch with a bottle of wine beside her, a glass in hand and she listened to the gentle tapping of his fingers on the keyboard, his voice reading what he wrote. She was enraptured by the story as it unfolded, unable to close her mind and sleep despite her exhaustion and the wine in her hand. He was, as ever, a genius with words and it captivated her imagination, bringing Niki alive, taking on the persona of the character.

"Rick…" Kate said after a few hours, and she sat up, walking over to him and closing his laptop. "Niki…" and he looked up at her. "How does her story end?"

"End?"

"I can't imagine that you'll write… fifty books, all centred around her." And she sat down on the edge of the desk.

"How do you want her story to end Kate?" Castle asked though they both knew that he was really asking what she wanted for the future. "The lone vigilante, riding off into the sunset, retiring to some small town in Kansas and becoming sheriff? Shot in the line of duty?" and he took her hand gently. "Finding a house with a white picket fence in the suburbs, with a golden retriever playing in the sprinklers and a man standing behind you, your son in his arms, a wedding ring, catching the light on both your fingers…"

"Castle…" she breathed, taking her hand back as his thumb ran over the empty ring finger.

"Tell me; how do you want your inspiration's story to end?"

Kate slid down onto Castle's lap, straddling him, throwing her arms over his neck, staring at him with something unknown in her eyes.

"How do you think Niki Heat should end?" Castle rasped as she kissed him gently. Kate made the pressure on his lips firmer and he rested his hands against her lower back. He pulled her flush against him as their tongues began to duel, his hands rising higher to tangle in her long hair. Kate suddenly pulled back, catching her breath and he nipped at her bottom lip, teasing it a little.

"I think… Niki should end… however I don't." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he replied, his hands still cradling the back of her head.

"Everyone thinks that I'm her… I think… Niki should have a happy ending."

"Kate," he started, shaking his head. "What makes you think that you won't have that happy ending?"

"I just don't think it will ever happen for me."

"I'll help make it happen Kate." he promised and she climbed off his lap with a slight smile, heading into the kitchen to grab something to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7**

Kate sat on the couch in the sun room, tucking her feet up under her with a mug of coffee as she watched the snow fall. It was late in the afternoon, Kate only just having come back from a day at the spa. He was treating her like a queen, like a woman he was courting and she knew it, but her head kept telling her to hold back all that she was starting to feel.

"Have a good time?" his voice sounded and she looked up from the magazine that she was reading.

"You didn't have to spoil me like this…"

"I wanted to." And he took the magazine out of her hands.

"I haven't been able to think about anyone but you, all day." Castle admitted, sitting down beside her.

"Is that so?" she asked, putting her coffee down and tucking her hair behind her ear. "Why was that?"

"Because I knew that you would be completely naked under that sheet when you were getting that massage." And he pulled her legs out from under her, throwing them over his lap, starting to massage her calf.

"You know I didn't only get a massage there Castle." She replied, a spark in her eye. "I got a wax." And he looked up at her, like a child, excited at Christmas. "They said they had this great new hire; supposed to be an expert at the bikini and Brazilian."

"Was she?"

"I don't know, but Maurice was very good. Knew just where to put his hands…" and Castle choked.

"A guy? It was a guy who… he… who…" he stammered and Kate cocked her head to one side.

"Are you jealous Castle?" she asked and he blushed a little, running his hands higher to mid thigh.

"Maybe…" and he kissed her ankle as she raised her leg to cheek height. "So tell me; did you go for the triangle, the landing strip or…"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Kate offered, rubbing his growing erection with her free foot.

Castle grabbed both of the limbs and dropped one of them to the ground, the action automatically parting her legs. He reached up under her skirt, without any hesitation and she gasped, feeling his fingers brushing against her lace boy shorts. "Go for it Castle…" she gasped as he hooked his thumbs into the back of the underwear, easing them down her legs, her skirt falling in place to still hide her most coveted part of her body.

"Ever since we talked, last night," he started as she watched him pull her underwear down her legs, dropping them by the coffee table. "I have just wanted to be close to you… near you…" and he loomed over her body, "And then I woke up this morning and all I wanted was you in my arms… that feeling again… you're a drug Kate, and I'm an addict."

"Get your fix then." She challenged, pulling the zip of his fly and in mere seconds, he buried himself inside her.

Kate moaned and encased him with her arms, feeling his lips against her neck, in the place he had claimed his own. Castle bunched her skirt around her thighs, struggling to manoeuvre a little on the couch, desperately trying to thrust deep despite the thin space.

"Castle, let me sit up…" Kate gasped, unable to move under his weight. He snaked his arms under her and flipped them over, sitting up, Kate straddling his lap, his cock falling from her body. She bent her knees, resting on her folded legs as he caught her cheeks, kissing her with all the fire he could find. Castle choked a little as she grabbed his shaft, guiding it back into her body, taking control.

He grabbed her ass, holding her against his groin as she began to raise herself up and down, gyrating against him. The feeling and the sight of Kate on his lap captivated Castle; the brunette, draping her arms over the back of the couch. She felt her shirt becoming hot and tore it over her head, Castle instantly leaning forward and latching his lips onto her breast through her bra.

"Oh, fuck! Rick!" Kate gasped, rocking back and forth over his cock, over stimulated by him. "Rick!" and he swapped sides, his teeth nipping at bits of the lace, tearing it in places. She was loosing control and he took it back, grabbing her ass and raising it up and down, creating the friction she no longer could.

Each time he pulled her down, the bony point of his groin hit her clit and she shrieked, throwing her head back. Kate held his face against her chest and he let her drop quickly, feeling just how close she was, knowing that she was seconds away from screaming his name again.

"Kate; look at me." He begged, pulling back from her chest and she forced herself to open her eyes, dropping her head to rest against his. Their breath mingled and she rocked her hips again, squeezing him inside, their noses pressing together. She kissed him, and as she did, he seemed to raise his hips, moving deeper into her body and it was enough to send Kate shaking, every nerve in her body alive, feeling him relax, letting go and the warmth spreading through her body.

Castle kissed Kate's nose as she lifted her head, helping her to stand and she looked down at her bra, seeing it in tatters.

"Now I understand why you wanted to keep buying me bra and panty sets." She smiled, picking up her shirt and pulling it back over her head.

'No, Kate, don't…" he begged, trying to pull her back onto the couch but she stepped out of his reach, picking up her underwear from the floor.

"Castle, you know my rule." And she slipped the blue shorts back on.

"Screw your rule Kate." he replied, getting to his feet and zipping up, backing her into a corner. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss, invading her mouth with his tongue.

"No, Castle, stop…" Kate begged, pushing him back and his arms fell to his side, defeated. "I can't…"

"Why can't you?" he asked and she squeezed between him and the window, so that she wasn't boxed in. "Kate, wait!" and he grabbed her elbow.

"Let go of me Castle." And he heard the cop voice return, knowing that she was serious.

"Then talk to me." But the second he let her go, she hurried out of the room, up the stairs, the slam of a door, telling him that she wanted to be alone.

It was perhaps a credit to him, or perhaps a fault, but Richard Castle followed her up the stairs, staring at the closed bedroom door. He paused on the verge of knocking but his fist just didn't seem to perform the action his brain directed. Instead, he sank to the ground, leaning his back against the door, praying, that however much she tried to hide, she would hear him inside.

"Kate…" he started and he crossed his ankles, closing his eyes. "This isn't working, for either of us. Sex… to help you relax… for… to just not be alone… we both know that it's not achieving anything." And he exhaled, shaking his head.

"I know, that you know, I love you." He admitted. "I know you remember that day; what I said to you when you got shot. I love you; I'm in love with you Kate and that's the only reason that I let you dictate this 'faux relationship' or what ever you think it is. You can use me; my body; play with me like a toy, but it won't change anything. I don't want or need this Kate; I'm 43 years old and I've had my share of the meaningless. I'm ready to commit to someone; to let them into my life; permanently, but I only want to do that with you." And he paused, swearing that he heard a hitched breath inside. "Why do you think that for the last three years, there haven't been the hoards of women or even new relationships? I've recycled, but it hasn't worked because I'm not committed to them; only to you."

"I don't need to come to the station any more Kate; I have enough stories and cases to keep the books coming for the next thirty years, and yet, I come back, every day because of you. I come to see you; to see that smile on your face when I give you that coffee – that smile that lights up the room." And he smiled himself, remembering. "Kate… I don't know, and I don't think you know what you want or need, but I do; and I have to say this while I know you're there and listening, although I don't think I'm telling you anything you don't already know." and he paused, hoping to hear an answer. "I'm here, when you're ready… and I don't think I can keep walking away any more."

Kate closed her eyes from her spot on the corner of the bed, every word that Castle had said, resonating in her mind. He was right in everything that he had said and the way she had used and abused him over the last week was down right cruel. The clothes she wore were evidence of that fact and she stood, pulling all but the underwear off, replacing them with a robe, trying to shed the memory. She moved around the room, trying to distract herself, but he was speaking again and she sat down to listen.

"Kate… that idea for Niki Heat… retirement… a husband and child; happy… it's what I hope you have one day; not just a vision for a character. And I don't care if it's not me that you see; as long as you find something; someone to walk through life with." And the door between them opened, Kate staring at the candid man who had just fallen flat against the carpet. "Kate…" he stammered and he got to his feet, waiting on the threshold. "If you let me in now, I'm never going to let you go." And she put her hand against his chest, stopping him, seeing his face fall.

"Rick, how long have you been in love with me?" Kate asked and he managed a slight smile.

"Two years ago; at the Halloween party I hosted; when you stood up to me and tricked me into thinking that you were wearing some revealing, sex kitten suit under your coat. No one ever played me like that before." He told her candidly, praying that she would reply.

"The freezer." Kate replied, dropping her hand, a chill running through her as she remembered the day that they had almost died together.

"You were still with Josh though…"

"I know." she nodded. "But… when I thought I was about to die, all I could think was that it would at least be with you."

"Then why did you… that… why did you want this week then? You knew; know how I feel, so why did you want to peruse this manipulation of our friendship?" and she tore her eyes away from him, fighting the tears.

Her resolve crumbled and the few tears that had threatened, rolled down her cheeks. Castle reached out and brushed them away with his thumb and Kate leaned into his hand despite herself.

"I have so much that I have to figure out Castle."

"Let me help you… I… I want to be your partner." And she opened her eyes. "Invite me in Kate, and I will never leave." He whispered and she took his hand off her face. Kate didn't reply, but she held him still, pulling him into the room, closing the door behind him.

Castle picked Kate up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, laying her down on her side, crawling up behind her. He simply held her, one arm draped over her waist and she moulded her body to fit into his, their heads resting against the same pillow.

"Kate," he started after an age of silence and she held onto his arm a little tighter, indicating that she was listening. "How did you picture your life when you were a little girl? Is this where you thought you would be now?" and she interlocked their fingers

"I remember… I remember when I was about twelve… my mom was teaching me to make lasagne and she turned to me and said 'Katie, one day, you're going to teach your daughter this and you can't forget to tell her that it's the nutmeg on top that makes it.'" And she smiled at the memory. "I guess, then… I thought I'd eventually be a mom, but after my mom died… everything faded away; all the plans…"

"Did you picture your future after she died though?" and Kate tensed a little.

"A bit, but it was more… like, solving her case or dinner with my dad; just me." And she turned in his arms, hiding her face in his chest. "Did you ever think that you would be divorced twice? Or have Alexis?"

"I always pictured the masses of cash, the fast cars, the dozens of women hanging off each arm, my own jet… I never really went beyond that."

"Do you regret anything?"

"Marrying Gina, but the success; it's only helped, and Meredith; she's a handful, but because of out marriage, we had Alexis and I love her with my whole heart."

"Did you ever want more children?" and she looked up at him.

"Maybe, if the woman I was with wanted them. I think I could do diapers again." And he cupped the curve of her jaw, letting the words of promise and love rest unspoken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 8**

Castle woke up the next morning and found that his arms were still wrapped around the thin woman, her eyes closed, peacefully her mouth slightly parted. He fought not to move, desperately trying not to wake her up and she snorted a little, making him snigger. Kate tensed a little and he knew he had woken her, tightening his grip over her waist and she covered his hand with her own.

"What time is it?" she asked, not opening her eyes and he kissed the back of her neck.

"Almost 8am." He replied quietly, rubbing her side. "Are you ok Kate?"

"I'm fine." She whispered back, not daring to look at him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked and she shifted her head into a more comfortable position, trying to buy time in the answer.

"I've never slept with any one before Castle." Kate muttered and he looked down at the face that was avoiding him.

"But… I didn't… did I?" he stammered and she laughed a little.

"No, not like that Castle." And she turned in his arms, staring into his chest. "I lost my virginity in the back of my dad's 89' Camero." And she smiled at the memory. "No, I mean… I've never…"

"You've never spent the night." And she nodded into his chest. "And I'm guessing that your don't let men go to your place?"

"Never." And she felt him lift her up, to look at her. "I'm ok Castle." And he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I don't think I've ever been in love before Castle…" she whispered to the still dark morning and he held his breath, knowing there was something more that she wanted to say. "I don't know if I'm ready for it."

"You'll never know if you don't try." And Kate managed a weak smile. "Kate… are you ready to try?"

"I'm ready to try." She nodded and he tilted her jaw up, pressing her lips against his. Castle pulled her robe closed, where it had fallen open in the night, and she pulled back, watching his hand as it rested once again against her hip. "You don't want…"

"No." Castle replied, cradling her. "We have been doing this for the last week, now… wait till it feels right."

"When will it feel right?" Kate pleaded and he kissed her cheek.

"You'll know when it feels right. You'll know when you feel it." And he kissed the other cheek. "So, Kate… what do you really feel like?" and she smiled, propping herself up and bracing herself on either side of him.

"Breakfast."

"Breakfast it is then." And he slid out from under her, turning her over in the bed. "Stay there; I'll bring it to you."

Twenty minutes later, Castle walked back into the bedroom, placing a tray of waffles on the quilt as Kate sat back up, her smile faltering when she didn't see his.

"Is something up?" she asked, picking up a strawberry and he sighed.

"Alexis called me. Something happened in LA and she's at the airport now, waiting for a flight back home."

"What happened?" Kate asked and she pushed the food away, her face lighting with concern.

"My mother; she was offered a role in the new Bond movie that's shooting in Hollywood, and because of that, Alexis cancelled her tour of other colleges."

"That's not too bad though…"

"Oh; no, she went bike riding yesterday and got clipped by another rider; fractured her leg in two places. My baby girl is on crutches."

"You have to go back to the city." She replied, making the decision for him.

"Kate, she's 18; I don't have to…" Castle replied and she put a finger against his lips.

"You're the one who tells me when he's going home, so that you can help your genius daughter with her physics homework, just so you can be there. You need to go home and be with her."

"You can stay; if you want." And Kate shook her head, climbing off the bed. "You can stay here; in the Hamptons, you said you wanted a break from the city…"

"No… I should head home."

"Why?" he asked, watching as she picked a piece of waffle, popping it into her mouth.

"Because that's where you'll be." And he grinned broadly, taking her next bite for himself.

An hour later, Kate sat be side Rick in his car, playing with the radio stations on the drive back to the island. She answered his phone when it rang, taking the message from his daughter as to when her plane would land, repeating the information to the moderately anxious father.

"Do you need me to drive Castle?" she asked after half an hour or so when he swerved to avoid a car, distracted by his daughter's condition.

"No, I'll be ok." He insisted and she rested her hand on his thigh, massaging it a little. "Not if you keep doing that Kate…"

"Ok, fine." And she put her hand back in her lap.

"Do you want to come back to my loft Kate? Or should I take you back to your apartment?" Castle asked as they headed through the tunnel, back into the city.

"Maybe if you could just drop me home? I should check in at the station… get my mail…"

"If you're sure." He replied, turning towards her part of town. "I can come by later though; see you… spend more time with you." And she smiled, turning to face him as they stopped at a set of traffic lights, the NYC traffic immoveable as ever.

"You should spend it with Alexis."

"Kate…"

"I've been on crutches before; it makes you miserable. Trust me; stay with your daughter; at least tonight." And they finally took off, weaving easily past the bike messenger, turning into her street.

"Kate," Castle started as he threw the car in park and she turned to him again, putting her hands on his cheeks. She leaned in and kissed him, letting her lips linger and he pulled her closer, trying to deepen it, even as she broke away.

"No, Castle…" she whispered as he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. "You've got to get your daughter… and it would probably be a good idea to give her a bedroom downstairs if there is one…"

"Mine is; just off the office." And she gave him a slight smile. "I'll show it to you one day."

"You do that." And she pulled right back, opening the passenger door, climbing out of the car. He got out with her, grabbing her bags from the trunk and placed them gently beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Castle…" she whispered and she stepped back. "No… I won't be able to stop."

"Kiss me then, and I'll go." He promised and she pressed her lips chastely against his, not letting them linger long before she stepped back and picked up her bags.

"Go get your daughter." And she turned on her heel, not looking back, even as she walked into her building with a swagger, a slight bounce in her hip.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9**

"Morning dad." Alexis said, hobbling down the stairs with her crutches and camboot.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked and she sat down on the couch, putting her foot up on a cushion.

"A bit sore, but it's ok."

"And how long did that ER doc say you had to wear that thing?"

"Till tomorrow; then he reckoned the swelling would have gone down enough for a proper cast."

"Who do you need to see then?" Castle asked, bringing over a plate of eggs for his little girl.

"He said I should be able to go to any emergency room and have someone do it there." And she took the plate and fork, eating enthusiastically.

"So how was your week without me? Did you make any head way on the next book?" she asked and he nodded, ducking into his study before returning with a thick manuscript. "You started and finished it?" and he nodded, watching as his child began to read the cover. "Icy Heat?"

"That's it." And he picked up his coffee, sipping from it. "Think you have time to read it today before I send it to the publisher?"

"Absolutely!" she replied energetically. "You were really productive then, weren't you."

"It's the Hamptons. You know how I get there." And she laughed a little at him as his phone rang. "Detective Beckett?" and he choked a little on his morning juice. "Another case for you?"

"Maybe." And he answered the call.

"Hello?" he answered cheerfully but instead of her calm voice, or even the heavy breathing that had developed over the past week, the voice on the other end was shrill.

"What the hell is this! You better fix it, right now!"

"Fix what Kate?" he asked and her reply was just as high pitched.

"The photo on the cover of the People Magazine!" and she hung up the phone, leaving him stunned.

"What's wrong dad?" Alexis asked and he shook his head, staring at his phone, tapping into the internet.

"I don't know… apparently Beckett is on the front of a magazine…" and he spotted the cover in his quick search, blushing a little.

"What is it dad?" and he looked up to her, knowing that she would find out eventually.

"I wasn't alone in the Hamptons, baby bird…" he started and she understood without further prompting.

"You were with Detective Beckett…" and he nodded. "I take it that it's a photo of the two of you together? The rumour mill going again?"

"Well, yes, but… there's a lot of truth behind them." And he sat down on the couch beside her.

"Dad, are you… dating her?" and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know that I love her…" and Alexis nodded. "I can't really label what we're doing, because I don't know myself… but I…" and the redhead silenced him.

"Don't let yourself get burned, ok dad?"

"What?"

"With Detective Beckett; she's… I know how much she means to you, but you need to look after yourself too."

"You speak with so much more wisdom than I would ever expect of someone else your age." And he kissed her temple thoughtfully.

"I better go fix this mess though." And he stood up, finding his jacket and keys.

_Detective Kate Beckett, the muse of author Richard Castle, and inspiration for Niki Heat, was spotted this week in New York State, vacationing with the author in the Hamptons. The pair attended private book launch party for James Patterson's upcoming novel, and were noted to be rather close; intimate with each other, even in public. As you can see in the photos, Detective Beckett appeared very comfortable in her writers arms, huddled in a corner by the fire. Richard Castle was spotted at the same event to be kissing the detective's neck as pictured below._

Kate stared at the article, the photo of herself, dressed to the nines, admiring her flawless figure despite herself, furious though that she hadn't noticed the camera. This one article, the few photos, but it all spoke volumes and it could cost her greatly. If Captain Gates ever found out, she would be suspended for sure; her partnership with Castle terminated, almost immediately and he would be barred from ever walking back into the precinct. She would be the cop who traded her integrity for a booty call. The knock on her door startled her and she walked over to it, looking through the peephole.

"I am going to kill you." She said firmly, as soon as Castle crossed the threshold, closing the door for her.

"I didn't know; and you know that if I did, there would have been hell to pay." And she knew, despite herself, that his loathing of his personal life on the pages of the press was a line too far. "Kate…"

"I'm not ready for any of this…" and she strode over to her window where a few photographers were sitting, waiting for a glimpse of her when she left. "How did you get up there, without being seen?"

"Back door." He replied simply and she shook her head.

"I'm trapped; in my own home…"

Castle walked over to the window and pulled her out of view, holding her tightly, even as she tried to pull away. Kate was still furious, but defeated, and she hit his chest, hard. "Easy!" he begged, grabbing one of her wrists to stop the onslaught. "Do you think I like this? Do you think this is the way I wanted my daughter to find out? Do you know what I should be telling my incredibly smart baby girl, just what sort of relationship we now have? Because I sure as hell don't, and I wish I did." And she stopped trying to hit him, looking up at his slightly scruffy face, suddenly apologetic.

"I didn't even think of that…"

"Yeah, well I'm just grateful that my mother is still on the west coast." And he smiled weakly.

"I take it you're not working today?" Castle asked as he sat them down on her narrow couch, lifting Kate into his arms.

"Not after I saw that magazine on my run this morning." And she shivered a little. "I'm taking the rest of my fortnight."

"Can I stay then?" he asked and she shook her head. "No?"

"My dad is staying as of Friday; his apartment is being painted."

"You could stay with me then." He offered and she blushed a little. "I'm as free as a bird now; the book is done."

"The book is done?"

"Alexis is proof reading it and I'll send it to my publisher tomorrow."

"Done…"

"If it all goes well, Icy Heat should be on the shelves in three months."

"That's it?" and he nodded, kissing the back of her neck, like he had done in the photo. "How did it end?"

"You want me to read it to you again? Like up state? Because I have a copy of the manuscript's final chapter with me…"

"Of course." She replied, melting in his arms. "But when I'm at home, I don't read in my living room."

"Where do you read?" and she stood up, taking his hand, leading him into her bathroom.

"_Niki picked her gun up from the floor, pointing it with a shaky arm, at the teenager, cowering in the corner. She kept reminding herself that he was only 16, but despite this, he was still a killer. _

_ 'I don't want to shoot you Timothy.' Niki called and the boy pointed the kitchen knife at her, shaking still in fear. 'You need to put down that knife and come with me.'_

_ 'To jail?' he asked, tears clouding his eyes as his hand shook harder._

_ 'Not right away. Your parents are outside… they want to see you.'_

_ 'Why though? I killed that kid. They're never going to look at me the same way again. I'm always going to be a killer.' And he dropped the knife, Niki kicking it out of reach. 'I'm going to be in jail for the rest of my life.'_

_ 'Maybe.' She replied, kneeling down in front of him, putting her gun in her holster and quickly cuffing his hands. 'Tell me her name though. Tell us her name, so at the very least, we can tell her family; burry her with her name.'_

_ 'I don't know her name.' the boy replied and she pulled her killer to her feet, walking him out in to the morning light."_

Castle put the chapter down on the bench beside the bath and kissed the back of Kate's neck, hearing her hum a little as they soaked together in the warm water.

"She never got a name?" Kate asked, leaning her head back against his chest as he picked up the loafer rubbing it in small circles over her stomach.

"We don't always get a name at the end of a story." And she closed her eyes, feeling his other arm wrap around her, their legs tangling in the water. "Point is that we try."

"Will she ever get a name?" and he sighed.

"Maybe in the next book… but for now, she's… just a girl."

"Am I just a girl?" Kate asked as he shook his head instantly. "No?"

"Kate, you are night and day." He replied, moving the sponge up and washing her breast. "Sun, moon and stars…" and she smiled. "My love… keeper of… not all, because I have Alexis, but definitely a huge part of my heart."

"How long do I get to keep it for?" she replied, kissing his hand as it brushed against her jaw.

"Forever."


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 29**

"Kate…" Castle whispered, brushing the hair from her face, watching as her nose wrinkles a little, slightly irritated by the sensation.

"Still sleeping." She muttered and he rolled her onto her back, pressing his lips against hers.

"It's almost noon, and you're seriously late for work." And she sat up quickly, looking around the room.

"Evil man." She replied, suddenly realising that he was kidding, the clock only showing that it was 9, and she had the day off.

"I have a proposition for you." Was his excuse and Kate folded her arms, crossing the duck pyjama sleeves over her chest.

"The book launch party for Icy Heat is tonight." He started and she nodded, frowning a little. "You said that you would come with me… right?"

"Yes; and you spent a small fortune on that dress for me."

"I want to announce to the world that I love you; there, tonight."

"You want me to let the world know that I'm you're girlfriend?" and he nodded, Kate climbing out of his bed. "Rick, no."

"I don't want to announce that you're my girlfriend Kate." he insisted, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down to the bed. "I want to announce that you and I are getting married."

Kate's jaw dropped as she stared at him, sure that she hadn't heard the comment. Sure, in the last month, they had grown closer. They were at the point now where it was abhorrent for either of them to consider spending the night apart, but the thick winter pyjamas stopped any further play. In true keeping with what Castle had told her, to wait till it was just right, and between Martha's flamboyant return to the city, Alexis's injury, and the wrath of hell that rained down upon Kate from the precinct, the time hadn't come. Despite this though, she knew she loved him, just as he loved her and still, his statement scared her.

"Kate…" he stammered and she looked away from him, taking her hand out of his. "What do you think about that…"

"About marriage?" she asked and he nodded as she found some bed socks, covering her cold feet, buying herself some time. "Rick, I… I don't know."

"Just answer me… a couple of questions." He begged and she relented, sitting down again. "Do you love me?" and she turned to face him, an 'is the pope catholic' look on her features.

"You know I do." She replied easily, and when she didn't say the words, she knew he wanted to hear more. "I love you Rick." And he itched to lean forward and kiss her.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me? To grow old together, every night, going to sleep in each other's arms?" he asked and she nodded, laying back down beside him, watching as he propped himself up on his elbow, reaching for the draw across her body and pulling something out. "Do you want this Kate?" and he handed her the small box, opening it up in the process, revealing a stunning, diamond ring.

Kate stared at the ring as he slid his arm under her shoulders, watching her face, waiting for an answer. "It's nine carats, square cut… and the band is white gold… and those are canary diamonds on either side…" he stammered as she stared, still transfixed at the black box. "Kate I love you; I just… I can't imagine not loving you for the rest of our lives."

"I know you do." And she turned to face him, kissing him gently.

"Please Kate; I love you; and we've been through every test; every trial and tribulation… what more proof do we need that we're meant to be together, if we're going to last… we can make it; I know it." And she kissed him again.

"That's not an answer." He whispered, feeling crestfallen and she handed him back the box. "You're saying no…"

"No." Kate replied and he was on the verge of crying. "No! Not that; I mean, I'm not saying no." and she closed his fingers around the box. "Isn't it tradition that the man puts the ring on a woman's finger?"

"It is." He replied, his mouth going dry. "Kate, are you…"

"I'm saying 'yes' Rick; but with one condition."

"Oh?" he asked, now beaming as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"You are not announcing this tonight; not to the public."

"But you'll wear the ring?" and Kate nodded, rolling onto his chest, sitting up a little and straddling him.

"I'll never take it off."

"They all know. They all know that you proposed." Kate smiled when they returned to his loft at almost 2am that night. "Everyone was looking at my hand, but no one wanted to dare ask."

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow; when your dad comes over for dinner, with my mother and Alexis, we can tell them then." Castle replied, pulling down the zipper of her dress, watching as she stepped out of and laid it across a chair.

"That sounds like a plan." She replied with a smile, taking out her earrings as he kicked off his shoes, his jacket and tie already replaced on their hanger. He was just about to push his shirt off when Kate moved over to the middle of the bed, laying down in only the strapless nude bra and matching thong, the large ring adorning her left ring finger.

"Kate…" he muttered, pushing his shirt to the ground and undoing his belt, readying himself for bed. "What…"

"Take your pants off." She instructed and he undid them, letting them fall to the ground with the weight of the things in his pockets.

"What are you…"

"Show me what making love is Rick." And she grabbed one of his arms, pulling him down on top of her. "I want to love you."

"You want to love me?" he asked and she nodded, grabbing his cheeks to kiss him.

"I want to love you Rick; show me." And he sat up with her, lifting Kate onto his lap.

"You know you're still as gorgeous as the day I met you." Castle smiled, running his hands down her sides, his thumb dipping into her belly button. The pang of electricity that had sparked each time they had been intimate like this, rose again and Kate smiled at him, feeling him pull his lips back to speak again. "You're the love of my life Kate; and you always will be."

"Good." She whispered, grabbing his cheeks and holding him again for a kiss. "I love you Rick." Their kiss turned more passionate and urgency took over, Rick, anchoring Kate's hips around his own, letting her straddle him, his hands running up and down against her thighs.

Kate ripped his head back after a moment and looked down at the devotion that passed through his features. She dropped down onto her back, Castle rolling with her and kicking his trousers free from the bed. He pressed his hands against her hips, slipping his fingers into her thong, Kate arching her back, removing her bra herself as he pulled the thong down her legs, leaving her naked on his bed. She wanted him, desperately and the sight paralysed Castle for a moment. Kate sat up a little and pushed his boxer shorts down a little, giving him the hint and he pushed them off, Kate grinning as his swollen erection was revealed, knowing it was only for her.

They sat up together, Kate in his lap again, not a stitch of clothing between them for the first time in their lives, the two of them kissing comfortably.

"I've missed this." She whispered, feeling his hand cup her breast.

"I've missed this to; but hey, I'm a guy." He replied with a small laugh. "I love you Kate." and she smiled, feeling him lay her back down on the bed, Kate cradling him between her thighs. There was no need for foreplay and the smell of musk and sex was already filling the room. Castle went to say something, but changed his mind, content to lie there and kiss the woman beneath him.

"Make love to me." Kate begged and he smiled, threading his fingers through her hair.

Slowly, without any guidance, he entered her and Kate moaned, raising her hips, letting him thrust deep inside her. It took a few minutes for them to catch their breath from the single movement and when Castle looked down at the woman beneath him, her shining face staring back.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked and she shook her head, locking their hands together above her head.

"It's complete." Kate replied, tilting her jaw to kiss him and she locked their calves together.

"I'm yours." He whispered, beginning to thrust gently, the couple delighted by each move the other made.

Castle did not change his pace, nor tear his eyes away from the woman beneath him. Their hands were still joined above them and their lips met, promising never to part with silent hope and Kate arched her hips, trying to anchor herself to him. They seemed more desperate, and yet more subtle than ever, exploring the new found closeness that came from the type of passion they were having. Not once did they let the other go once that part of their anatomy was joined, unable to bare the idea of separation.

"I love you." Kate muttered as they broke apart, panting for air.

"I love you." Castle replied honestly, watching as she gasped, knowing that she was about to come. "Let go"

"You too." And she closed her eyes, screaming silently in ecstasy, the couple falling into bliss.


End file.
